Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to the field of data capture; and more specifically, to the capture of data transmitted with light.
Background
The cost of energy is driving a transition to more efficient light emitting diode(LED)-based lighting. These emitters are easily modulated at high data rates, potentially providing a broadcast channel to mobile devices for indoor location.
Cameras in mobile devices can detect light, but they are not well suited to capturing data having a high data rate. The frame rates at which typical cameras operate (15 to 60 frames per second) are too low for meaningful communications. It has been demonstrated that a mobile phone can receive information at up to 3.1 kbps by pointing the phone's camera at a bright uniformly illuminated target.
It would be desirable to provide a camera in a mobile device that can receive information transmitted by a light that illuminates a uniform target or an ambient scene with a high data rate modulation.